homeforthehelplessfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn Davies
Short description/introducing here. Biography In the fast-paced and ever-changing world of modern medicine, there is one woman who stands alone for being well ahead of her time, and that woman is Evelyn Davies. She carries with her an air that seems to suggest the term “old money” was created for her benefit. Although she is a modern-day woman in every sense of the word, she holds herself with enough grace and professionalism that demands respect. For those who know her background, and that the woman has practically been dragged through hell and back again, the fact that she has kept her composure through it all, and can still keep a smile on her face makes her a marvel in itself. Evelyn hasn’t had many loves in her life, which is directly influenced by the fact that she married so young. Born into incredible wealth, Evelyn led a privileged life, free to do whatever it was she set her mind to; but when it came to relationships, she felt as if she were lost at sea. She was never the most beautiful in her group of friends, and was in fact quite the awkward late bloomer, unlike the other girls in her family. So when the first sign of attention from the opposite sex came along, she jumped at the opportunity. She was young, naive, and hopelessly in love with a person who’d love her back, but was by no means what she should have wanted. She was married by age twenty, and thrust into a toxic relationship she could not recognize as unnatural. Her husband was an alcoholic of the most dangerous kind. One with more money than sense, who chose to take his anger out on her. It took years for her to come to the realization that was not what she wanted, and that his behavior to her wasn’t just a matter of his frustration that needed to be pushed aside, swept under a rug, or covered up with concealers and other cosmetics. So she left him, taking her two daughters and half of everything he owned in the process. Evelyn knew how fortunate she was for having the means to save herself and her daughters, but also knew that there were many, many others who weren’t as lucky. She began to visit women’s shelters, refuges for victims of domestic violence, and donated her time and money to helping these establishments, as well as the women who occupied them. Before long she realize that she wanted to open an institution much like these shelters, but on a grander scale, and for other types of people who needed help. People who were deemed “helpless” by society’s standers, but weren’t deserving of such a title. With her own money, and the help of a few private investors who believed in her project, Evelyn purchased the land occupied by a gated community that had never reached the point of completion, and finished it herself. While she’s never had an ounce of medical training in the past, Evelyn put in the time and effort to find the people who would best fit her establishment. Her work on West Harbor has earned her, as well as the establishment, many prestigious awards within the medical community— not to mention set the standard for mental health institutes across the country. While she does not live on the premises, you can almost always find her in and around the community. Getting to know some of the patients, keeping tabs on the orderlies, checking in with doctors, therapists, psychiatrists, etc. She devotes a hundred and ten percent to the community, and will continue to do so for a long time to come. Physical Appearance ballajdafre Relationships Name Here dsfafdsfs Category:Character Category:Staff